Teeth of Steel
by Heartsings
Summary: Danny and Alice finally recognize their feelings for each other, but a day out together places their lives in serious danger - story takes place instead of the "storm". FINAL CHAPTER is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story the reality is that the "storm" never happened, but dire circumstances still put Danny and Alice's lives at risk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild At Heart or any of the characters. This story is for pure enjoyment only. **

The sunrise, splashing its brilliant colors in the African sky, was one of the most beautiful Alice had ever seen. Everything felt so perfect in the glorious morning sunshine. The vibrant colors of yellow-gold, orange, and red seemed like a Vincent van Gogh masterpiece painted against the dark blue sky.

It was only last night that Alice stood by one of the animal pens admiring the newest guest to Leopard's Den, an African Wild Dog, sometimes called the Painted Dog. The strange looking creature was on the endangered species list so having it here at the park made it very special for both her and Danny.

Suddenly, Alice felt someone walking toward her and before she knew it Danny had joined her, standing shyly beside her.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Danny had asked.

"Yes," Alice responded curtly.

Next, Danny did something Alice had never expected. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Look," Danny said. "I don't have a clue as to why you're always angry with me, but I have something to say to you. I'm not very good at these things, but here goes. Alice, I've fallen in love with you."

Alice's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. Danny misunderstood her reaction and took it to mean maybe he had done the wrong thing by telling her his feelings for her.

"I'm sorry," Danny said and quickly removed his hands from her shoulders. "I guess I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no! It's just, Danny….I can't believe you're telling me this," Alice said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Because I feel the same way about you!"

Danny was confused. "You do? Is that why you've been so angry with me?"

"Yes, no, of course not, it's just that Vanessa and…"

Before Alice could say another word, Danny took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Vanessa means nothing to me. You understand that don't you? It's you I want."

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. Danny was in love with her? Danny wanted her? Was she dreaming?

But it hadn't been a dream. And now, in the beautiful heavenly display of color, the memory of Danny's words made Alice's heart jump for joy. She smiled and took a deep breath of air, which was heavily scented with the fragrance of native flowers and African dust. Taking in the beauty of her surroundings for another moment, Alice then stepped inside to join the others for an early breakfast.

"Good morning," Danny said cheerfully as Alice stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning," Alice said happily as she sat across the table from him.

Dupe, Georgina, Nonsa and Evan were already seated and had already started eating their breakfast.

"Sorry, Alice, we should have waited for you. How rude of us," Georgina said.

"No, it's not rude. I've been up for hours so why should I have to wait for other people to have my breakfast, eh?" Dupe asked gruffly.

"Come on, Dupe," Danny said. "You're grumpy this morning."

"I'm not grumpy. I just have important things to do, important places to go, and important people to see," Dupe said smiling.

"Yeah, right," Danny said jokingly.

"Sometimes you have to stop and smell the roses, Dupe. I was just enjoying the beautiful sunrise," Alice said.

Danny glanced at Alice and caught her eye. They smiled at each other sheepishly. Danny looked down quickly so as not to arouse anyone's suspicions over their feelings for each other. They had decided last night it was best to keep their feelings for each other a secret for the time being. It certainly hadn't been easy for either of them to do. But, the look between the two lovebirds did not escape Dupe's watchful eye and he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Evan asked.

"Hmmm, what? Oh, it's nothing." Dupe said.

"I was thinking," Danny said nervously to Alice. "I was thinking maybe you would like to go check the waterholes with me this morning. It might take all morning so we should, maybe take a lunch...or something...so in case we don't make it back in time for lunch...ahh...what do you think?" Danny said, stumbling over his words.

"You mean like a picnic," Dupe added innocently.

"No, not a picnic!" Danny responded quickly. "Just, you know, something to eat, in case, you know, we don't make it back in time for lunch."

Georgina looked at Danny and then at Alice and wondered what was up between them.

"Sure, that's sounds like a good idea," Alice said smiling.

Danny's face lit up. "Good, good...I'll just get the jeep ready and meet you in, say, half an hour?"

"Okay," Alice said.

"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" Nomsa asked Danny as he got up to leave.

"Thanks, Nomsa, I've had enough. Okay, I'll just go...and...get the jeep ready," Danny said nervously and left the room. Dupe smiled and shook his head.

"What's up with him?" Evan asked no one in particular.

"Never you mind," Dupe said firmly.

* * *

As Danny drove the jeep he glanced over at Alice who seemed deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," Danny said. "I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't too obvious was I?"

"No, no. I don't think so."

"What were you thinking about just now?" Danny asked.

Alice smiled. "I was just thinking about the sunrise I saw this morning. It was so beautiful, and...

"And?" Danny prodded.

"And, it was perfect. It made me think of us."

"Really? And, that's a good thing right?" Danny asked.

Alice chuckled. "Yes, it's a very good thing," Alice said as she leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the first waterhole. Danny parked the jeep at the top of the hill, climbed out of the vehicle and grabbed the rifle. Alice joined Danny and held his hand as they walked down the steep hill toward the waterhole.

Suddenly, they heard a strange sound coming from behind them. As they turned to look the jeep made its way past them, crashed into a large rock, and rolled over several times down the near vertical hill before landing with its wheels spinning in the air.

Danny and Alice ran to the crashed jeep. "No, no, no!" Danny shouted as he checked out the damage to the jeep. "This is bad! This is really bad!"

"Can we roll it over?" Alice asked.

"Not unless I'm Superman and you're Superwoman," Danny answered. "I can't believe this!"

"What could have happened? Did you put the emergency brake on?" Alice asked.

"Of course I did," Danny said firmly, but then a troubled look crossed his face. "Well, I think I did."

"What are we going to do now?"

"There's no way I can get to the radio, probably smashed to pieces anyway. Dupe's not going to be happy about this. Alice, this is your fault you know."

"My fault?" Alice asked incredulously?

"Yes, if you weren't so beautiful and hadn't distracted me..."

"Distracted you?" Alice asked and playfully punched him in the arm.

"It looks like we have a long walk ahead of us," Danny said as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"We'll need water."

"Let's check the hillside and see if anything fell out of the jeep as it rolled," Danny suggested.

They searched the slope and found a bottle of water, a flashlight and part of the emergency kit.

"This is better than nothing, I guess," Danny said. "We'll just have to hurry back before nightfall."

"Well, look at the bright side, this is going to give us plenty of time to get to know each other," Alice said with a playful smile on her face.

Danny took her in his arms and kissed her. "This would be romantic if it wasn't so serious."

"I know. We better get walking then," Alice suggested.

Danny kissed her again, took her hand and led the way back to Leopard's Den.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, I want to thank you all for your wonderful words of encouragement. There is nothing better than a review to give an author the incentive to keep writing. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. :o)**

Meanwhile at Leopard's Den, Alice's brother, Rowan Collins, had awakened late. Jet lag had taken its toll and he had overslept. He had arrived just yesterday without notice and surprised Alice along with everyone else at the park. He had come with news about their father, news he felt he should inform his sister in person.

It took Rowan a moment to realize where he was. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. This morning he would find Alice and he would give her something he had brought back with him, something that was very precious to her. He was looking forward to talking more with his sister. He had missed Alice terribly and was glad they were finally reunited.

After Rowan showered and dressed he meandered into the kitchen for a bite to eat but to his annoyance the house was deathly quiet. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Charlotte stepped into the kitchen and gave her uncle a hug. "Hi, Uncle Rowan."

"Hello, young lady. Where is everybody?" Rowan asked.

"I'm not sure," Charlotte answered.

Nomsa ventured into the kitchen and smiled at Rowan. "Good morning."

"Morning. I was just asking Charlotte if she knew where everyone was," Rowan said.

"Danny and Alice have gone to check on the waterholes, and the others, they're here and there, and who knows where," Nomsa replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Sit down and I'll make you something to eat," Nomsa said and began to prepare a meal.

"Why don't you join me?" Rowan asked Charlotte. "You can tell me all about your exciting adventures here in Africa."

Charlotte smiled. "Okay. I'd like that."

* * *

As the sun reached it highest point in the afternoon, the scorching rays were beginning to drain the life out of Danny and Alice. They had been walking for over two hours. Alice wished she had thought to bring a hat. The heat and the sun were burning her skin without mercy. As the temperature continued to climb, their walk back to Leopard's Den was becoming alarmingly perilous.

"Danny, I want to tell you something," Alice said.

"What's that?"

"The reason why Rowan's come to visit. It's my father, he died last week. Rowan wanted to tell me in person."

Danny stopped abruptly and embraced Alice. "Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Let's keep walking," Alice suggested.

"All right."

They walked a short distance before Alice continued with her story. "When I learned that my father was sick, I wrote to him, to ask him if I could come and help….but," Alice stopped and couldn't continue.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to talk about if you don't want to," Danny said reassuringly.

"No, I want you to know. My father, well, we always had a difficult relationship. We never did see eye to eye on anything. Anyway, when I wanted to become a vet my father took it as being disrespectful to him and his background. And later, to make matters worse, I fell in love with a man, a married man. When my father found out he told me he was ashamed of me and that he never wanted to see me again."

"And what about Charlotte?" Danny asked.

"She never met her grandfather."

"I'm so sorry, Alice. You shouldn't have had to go through all of that. And your father should not have punished his grandchild for something she had no part of," Danny said.

"Yeah, and now it's too late."

"I would never treat my daughter like that," Danny said.

Alice smiled. "I know you wouldn't. You're a good man Danny Trevanion. That's why it so was easy falling in love with you."

"Oh, I could have told you that," Danny said as he puffed up like a male peacock.

Alice chuckled. "All right, all right. I see I should never give you any compliments, just makes your head grow bigger."

Danny laughed and wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders. "You know, there's one good thing about Rowan coming out here."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"At least Charlotte can get to know her Uncle," Danny said cheerfully.

"That would be a nice thing, for both of them."

"And it'll be good for all of us to get to know him too," Danny added.

"I'd like that, Danny."

Danny smiled, brought her closer to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

Georgina watered the plants as Rowan and Charlotte stepped out on to the veranda.

"Do you need some help?" Rowan asked.

"No, thank you. I'm almost finished. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," Rowan said.

At that moment, Vanessa drove up to the house. The pretty blonde stepped out of the vehicle and approached Georgina.

"Morning," Georgina said.

"Good morning, Georgina. Is Danny around?" asked Vanessa.

"Unfortunately he's out with Alice at the moment. But they should be getting back sometime this afternoon," Georgina said as she climbed down the step ladder. "Vanessa, I'd like you to meet Alice's brother, Rowan."

"Oh? Hello, Rowan. Welcome to Africa," Vanessa said.

Rowan hurried down the steps to shake Vanessa's hand. "Thank you, Vanessa."

"Are you staying long?" Vanessa asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure how long I'm staying," Rowan answered.

"How is Mara's grand opening coming?" Georgina asked.

"It's coming along quite nicely. Our first customers arrive tomorrow. It's quite exciting and terrifying. Anyway, we just need to do a few more things and we'll be ready," Vanessa said.

"Don't worry, everything will work itself out."

"I hope so," Vanessa said.

Did you want to leave a message for Danny?" asked Georgina.

"Well, that black panther I purchased at the auction last week seems a little off. I'm a little concerned and I'd like for him to take a look at her."

"Not a problem. I'll let him know as soon as they get back. I'm sure he'll be able to stop by this afternoon," Georgina said.

"Great. Thanks. Well, I best be going. I have so much to do before the end of the day. You're all coming tomorrow night aren't you?"

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Georgina said.

"You must come too, Rowan. I'd love to show you around Mara," Vanessa said sweetly.

"Thanks. I look forward to it," Rowan said as he walked Vanessa to the car.

Vanessa got behind the wheel and drove off as Rowan watched after her.

* * *

Danny noticed Alice wilting in the sweltering heat. He too felt like he needed a break from the blazing sun and rising temperature. Fortunately, there were several tall trees just a short distance away. They could stop for a short time and take a much needed rest.

"Let's take a break under those trees," he said, pointing toward the African Wattles.

"I'm okay."

"Liar," Danny said jokingly.

"I'm fine, really. Let's just keep walking," Alice said.

"I don't know about you but my feet are killing me and I need to sit down and get out of the sun for a bit."

"Danny, we shouldn't stop. We're wasting time," Alice said.

"Look, we'll take a ten minute break and then we'll head out, okay," Danny said. "Come on, I can see you're melting in this heat."

Alice finally agreed. "Oh, all right. Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes tops. I promise."

Danny took the lead with Alice following close behind. However, unbeknownst to them, danger was looming in the tall grass just ahead of them. Danny didn't see the threat until it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

As Danny reached the canopy of the trees he sensed something was amiss. He swung the rifle off his shoulder, came to a halt and waited. He then heard a lion's roar and the head of a male lion suddenly popped out of the tall grass. Danny, startled by the unexpected visitor, yelped in alarm and fired a shot in the air. The lion bolted away.

Alice burst out laughing. "Big macho game hunter you are not!"

"I didn't expect him to be there. He scared me half to death," Danny said rather embarrassed.

"He wasn't one of ours. It had to be one of Mara's."

"Probably," Danny said, looking on after the big cat.

"Vanessa's fence must be down….again," Alice said rolling her eyes.

As Danny watched the retreating lion he walked further into the canopy of the Wattles. But then to his horror his right foot came down and stepped into the tray of a large trap left behind by poachers. The device locked its iron jaws around his leg sending him crashing to the ground. Danny cried out in pain.

Alice, traumatized by what had just happened, stood frozen in place while Danny writhed on the ground. Danny's scream had taken the wind out of her lungs. She finally snapped out of it and ran to Danny's side.

"Danny!"

* * *

Dupe walked into the house looking for Danny and Alice and caught up with Evan as he was grabbing a cold drink.

"Aren't they back yet?" Dupe asked.

"No. You didn't expect them back yet did you? They're having a picnic, remember."

"Oh, yeah, the picnic. I forgot. Hopefully this time together will help them sort things out. They've been snapping at each other like a pair of hyenas. They should just tell each other how they really feel and get it over with, put themselves out of their misery," Dupe said.

"I know. You can see how much they love each other. It's written all over their faces."

"Oh, so you've noticed it too?" Dupe asked.

"Dupe, you might think I'm just a kid, but I know what's going on more than you think."

Dupe chuckled. "You know, Evan, you're right. You are a very smart boy, but let me give you some advice. Stay away from women. Life will be a lot easier for you that way."

"Thanks, Dupe, but I'll take my chances," Evan said.

"Are you sure?" Dupe asked. "Look, I know Grace is a beautiful girl and I'm sure she's very nice, but, remember, she is her mother's daughter."

Evan knit his brows together. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, never mind. I'm too tired and too hot to explain it to you. You'll find out soon enough," Dupe said and left.

Evan shook his head and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Danny's leg was bleeding. The metal teeth had torn deep into his leg ripping into bone and muscle. As Danny sat with his leg extended and Alice kneeling over him, they tried to pry open the 16 in. steel-trap with their bare hands, but the springs on the device were rusted and wouldn't release.

"It's not budging! Danny, what do I do?" Alice exclaimed.

"You'll have to find something and pry it open," Danny said gritting his teeth.

"What if I use the rifle…."

"No, you can't!" Danny said. "If anything happens to that rifle we'll have nothing to protect ourselves from the predators that are sure to come around soon. Find a sturdy piece of wood."

"Will that work?" Alice asked anxiously. She was becoming frantic.

"I don't know. But that's all I can think of."

"I don't think I should leave you!" Alice said.

"You have to, Alice. Now go, I'll be fine," Danny said.

Alice closed her eyes to think, to try and make sense of what was happening. After mulling the situation in her head for a moment, she finally nodded, placed the rifle beside Danny and went to look for a piece of wood that would suffice. She searched nearby until she found a branch big and sturdy enough to hopefully do the job. She hurriedly returned to Danny.

"This is all I could find," Alice said, showing the branch to Danny.

"Then that'll have to do," Danny said and gave Alice a reassuring smile.

"But what if it breaks?" Alice asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, enough of that," Danny said softly. He held her face in his hands. "You're going to get me out of this thing, right?"

Alice nodded. "And then what? You won't be able to walk!"

"First things first," Danny said. "We'll figure out what to do next once we get my leg out."

Alice nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, now put the wood through the opening and beside my leg," Danny said. "Be careful not to touch the plate or it'll go off again."

Alice placed the wood between Danny's leg and the teeth of steel.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

Danny nodded and braced himself. He bit his lower lip and prepared to lift his leg out of the trap as soon as its jaws opened wide enough. Alice watched him for a moment, took a deep breath and then pushed on the piece of wood with all her strength. The trap began to unlock.

"That's it, Alice! Keep going! We're almost there!" Danny shouted.

But then without warning, the branch broke in half. The jaws of the trap violently snapped shut, once again ensnaring Danny's leg with a sickening CRACK, thus shattering the bone.

Danny screamed. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back unconscious.

"DANNY!"

* * *

It was late afternoon. Charlotte sat on a chair and watched her Uncle Rowan pace back and forth on the veranda. He seemed worried about something and she wanted to ask him about it, but at that moment Georgina stepped out and joined them on the porch.

"When are Danny and Alice due back," Rowan asked Georgina.

"I thought they would have been here by now," Georgina said.

"They're okay, right?" Rowan asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Georgina said reassuringly. "They went out to check out the waterholes and probably got sidetracked with an animal or something."

"So we shouldn't be worried?" Rowan asked.

"No….well….come to think of it, Danny was acting rather strangely this morning," Georgina said.

"Strange? In what way?" Rowan asked.

The phone began to ring inside the house. "Mmmm, I'm not sure…..anyway, don't worry, they'll be back before you know it," Georgina said and went inside the house to answer the phone.

Rowan looked on after her and then at Charlotte. "Do you know what she was talking about?" he asked.

Charlotte shrugged and shook her head. "No. Are you worried about Mommy, Uncle Rowan?"

"Well, honestly…"

"You can tell me the truth," Charlotte said.

Rowan smiled. "Let's go find Mr. Du Plessis," Rowan suggested. He took her by the hand and they went off to find Dupe.

Georgina answered the phone. "Hello," Georgina said. "Oh, hi, Vanessa."

"Hi, Georgina," Vanessa said over the phone. "I've been expecting Danny, but he hasn't come yet. Is he back?"

"No, Vanessa, he's not. In fact, we're getting a little worried. I'm sure they're all right, but they should have been back hours ago."

"What does Dupe say?" asked Vanessa.

"I haven't discussed it with him, but I will."

"Please let me know what's going on. Okay?"

"I will," Georgina said. "I'll call you back once I know more." Georgina hung up the phone and went in search of Du Plessis.

Rowan found Dupe sitting in the Land Rover, the radio in his hands.

"Danny, come in," Dupe spoke into the radio. Nothing but static came back as a reply.

"What's going on?" asked Rowan.

"I'm trying to contact Danny and Alice," Dupe said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Rowan asked.

"Probably not."

"Then why aren't they answering their radio?" Rowan asked.

"Could be several reasons," Dupe said. "They could be out walking around the waterholes, or they could have found an injured animal, or…"

Rowan interrupted. "Or something could be wrong!"

Dupe nodded reluctantly. "Yes…maybe."

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Rowan asked.

* * *

Alice rushed over to Danny and knelt beside him. "Danny, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Alice shrieked as sobs racked her body. She lovingly stroked his head and kissed him gently on the lips.

Then Alice looked over at Danny's leg and to her horror she saw bone protruding out of the pant leg. She quickly removed her shirt and ripped it into several sections. She began wrapping Danny's leg as best she could to keep the bone clean of debris and hopefully slow down the bleeding. She was thankful Danny was unconscious; the pain would have been unbearable.

As Alice worked on Danny's leg, she heard the distant roar of a lion. The sound sent chills down her spine for the male lion that had fled earlier was now returning.


	4. Chapter 4

Dupe spoke into the radio once again. "Danny, come in! Where the bloody hell are you?" he asked in frustration.

Again, there was no response.

"That's it!" Dupe said angrily. "I'm contacting the Search and Rescue."

Charlotte gasped and her lower lip began to quiver. Dupe tried to console the little girl. "Don't worry, Charlotte, we're going to find your mommy."

Rowan nodded in agreement. "What can I do?" Rowan asked Dupe.

"You can start by helping Evan get the Land Rover ready," Dupe said as he headed for the house with a rapid gate. Rowan took Charlotte by the hand and followed the older man.

Vanessa couldn't bear the waiting any longer. She had received a call from Georgina earlier explaining that Du Plessis still had not been able to contact Danny and Alice, and for that reason she drove to Leopard's Den to offer her assistance. Vanessa still cared for Danny even though he had turned down her advances and chosen Alice over her. Danny would always have a special place in her heart, if not in a romantic sense then just as a friend. Vanessa drove to the front of the house and was met by Nomsa.

"Hi, Nomsa. Any word from Danny?" Vanessa asked as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Not yet. Good timing, they're having a meeting inside."

"A meeting?" asked Vanessa.

"Yes, Danny and Alice have been gone too long and they're still not answering their radio. They're afraid something has happened to them."

Vanessa felt her stomach do a flip flop as she followed Nomsa inside the house. Everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Hi," Vanessa said as she stepped inside. "The waiting was becoming unbearable so I thought I'd come and see if I could help."

"Hi, Vanessa," Rowan said. "We're trying to figure out what to do."

"So you believe they are in danger?" Vanessa asked with concern.

"They should have been here hours ago and we still haven't heard from them," Georgina said.

"I've contacted the Search and Rescue but it'll take them awhile to get their units up here. We can't wait around and do nothing, so we're going to start the search ourselves. Now, the waterholes are miles apart and we have a massive area of land to search," Dupe said.

"I would offer the helicopter but unfortunately the pilot has been rather irresponsible and had too much to drink, so, he won't be able to fly," Vanessa said.

"I can fly it," Rowan offered.

"You can fly a helicopter?" Vanessa asked quite surprised.

"Yes."

"You're a life saver, Rowan. We just have a few hours left before it gets dark so we've got to get going right away," Dupe said. "I'll get a map of the waterholes for you."

"I can have my staff help with the search as well," Vanessa offered.

"Good, the more people out looking the faster we'll find them," Dupe said.

It was agreed that Vanessa's employees would use the radios and be in constant communication with Dupe. Vanessa was grateful to have such an experienced tracker as Dupe instructing her staff.

Cedric Fatani met Vanessa as she drove up to Mara. "We have three vehicles ready and waiting."

"Great," Vanessa said as she led Rowan toward the helicopter. "Cedric, this is Mr. Collins and he's going to be flying the helicopter."

Cedric glanced over at Vanessa's companion and shook Rowan's hand.

"I want you to contact Mr. Du Plessis and let him know how many vehicles and staff we have available. He'll give you instructions on what to do next," Vanessa said.

Cedric nodded. "Right."

Moments later Rowan sat in the cockpit of the helicopter. As he switched on the controls on the instrument panel, Vanessa opened the cabin door.

"What are you doing?" Rowan asked.

"I'm coming with you," Vanessa said.

"Wouldn't you rather be with your staff?

"I've put Cedric in charge. Besides you'll need another set of eyes, two are better than one."

Rowan hesitated and watched Vanessa for a long moment.

"Come on, we're wasting time," Vanessa said as she seated herself and wrapped the seatbelt around her.

Rowan finally nodded and continued to prepare the helicopter for takeoff.

As Dupe and Evan prepared to leave in the Land Rover, Charlotte rushed over to the old man. "Please bring my mommy home safe," Charlotte said.

"That's exactly what I intend to do," Dupe said reassuringly. "Don't you worry. I'm sure they're fine. They probably just ran out of petrol or something silly like that."

Georgina joined Charlotte and watched as Dupe and Evan drove off.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go wait inside," Georgina said and led Charlotte back into the house.

The helicopter finally ascended into the late afternoon sky. But not long into the flight over the African landscape, the helicopter suddenly pitched downward causing Vanessa to gasp in fear.

"Sorry about that. The controls are a bit different than what I'm used to," Rowan said. "It's amazing how vast this area is."

Vanessa smiled. "It's one of the reasons why I love it here so much."

The terrain they were flying over was heavily overgrown with vegetation.

"I can't see anything below us except trees. How are we ever going to find them in all that vegetation?" Rowan asked irritably.

Vanessa couldn't agree more. She felt as anxious about the situation as Rowan. Where could Danny and Alice be? What could have happened to them? Why weren't they answering their radio? There were so many unanswered questions!

Suddenly warning bells went off in the cockpit.

"What's happening?" Vanessa asked with concern.

"I don't know!" Rowan exclaimed. "The fuel gauge is warning that we're out of fuel!"

"What? That's not possible!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Something must be wrong with the gauge. But, we can't take any chances; we'll have to return to Mara!" Rowan said and switched the radio on. "Mr. Du Plessis, we're in trouble. We're heading back to Mara."

"I can see you from here," Dupe's disembodied voice could be heard over the radio.

Just then the helicopter pitched downward again as the engine sputtered and choked.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked anxiously.

Rowan didn't answer. He was too busy trying to keep the helicopter in the air.

"Are we going to crash?" Vanessa asked in horror.

"Not if I can help it!"

Just then the helicopter began to spin out of control. Vanessa screamed. Rowan fought to keep control of the aircraft but at that moment the helicopter lost power. The fuselage shot up forcing the tail boom down. The helicopter dropped out of the sky and crashed into the trees below, its rotor blades cutting through the huge branches like a knife through butter.

Dupe and Evan watched in horror as the aircraft fell out of the sky into the trees.

DARKNESS…

Vanessa felt movement around her and heard someone coughing. Pain shot through her head as she opened her eyes. "What happened?" she managed to ask.

"We've crashed!" Rowan said. "Are you all right?"

"I think so," Vanessa said. "Are you?"

"I'm fine!"

Vanessa gingerly touched the side of her head. "Ouch. I must have bumped my head when we crashed."

"Vanessa, listen to me," Rowan said softly. "I don't want you making any sudden moves."

Vanessa was confused. "Why?"

"Look ahead. What do you see?" Rowan asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Vanessa asked, noticing she was looking up at the sky through the cockpit window. "Why do I see the sky?"

"Because we've managed to crash with the tail boom underneath us," Rowan said.

"What does that mean?" Vanessa asked with concern.

"The helicopter is upright. We're dangling in the trees vertically," Rowan answered.

"WHAT?" Vanessa shouted. She looked out the window of the passenger door and could see the ground below. The tail boom was definitely underneath them and the aircraft was hanging precariously within the branches of the trees. "We're stuck in the trees?"

"That's right," Rowan said.

"How high are we?"

"I'm not sure, 10, 15 feet, maybe," Rowan answered.

"How are we going to get down?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We could climb down, I guess."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Vanessa exclaimed. "I'm not a monkey!"

"I got a hold of Mr. Du Plessis. He's on his way and should be here shortly to assess our situation," Rowan said. "We'll just have to sit tight until help arrives."

"What about Danny and Alice? They have to continue the search!" Vanessa said sternly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Rowan said in frustration. "I don't know where my sister is! It's going to be dark soon and we still don't have a clue as to what's happened to them!" Rowan took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be angry with you."

"Believe me, I understand how you feel," Vanessa said.

"Listen, Vanessa, if we don't get out of this helicopter soon, there's a chance the branches will buckle under its weight and we'll end up tumbling to the ground on our heads." Rowan said.

Vanessa's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened like saucers. As she sat back in her seat the fuselage shifted and scraped against the branches holding the helicopter in place and keeping it from smashing to the earth below. Vanessa gasped in fear.

"I wouldn't be moving around if I were you," Rowan warned. "Just stay calm until they get us out of here."

* * *

Alice had to do something. She had to come up with a plan. They were in grave danger from the different predators that would be attracted to them by the smell of blood. Daylight was fading rapidly and they would soon be plunged into darkness. Alice didn't know how long it would be before they were rescued, and for that reason she had to take steps to keep the prowling animals as far away from them as possible and she had to do it quickly.

Alice knew that Dupe had realized by now that something had had happened and they were already out searching for them. In the meantime she had to keep Danny safe. He was still unconscious. His skin was hot and clammy; he was obviously running a fever. She had to care for him as best she could until help arrived. Fear was beginning to creep into her heart for Alice knew that if Danny didn't receive medical attention soon, there was a chance he would lose his leg, or worse. Alice couldn't lose Danny now, not after they had just found each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_Danny felt as if he was floating in a current of warm air. Surrounding him was complete darkness but he wasn't afraid. Something nagged at him in the far reaches of his mind, something he should be concerned about but he chose to ignore it and decided to let himself drift in the warm and secure environment._

_Slowly the darkness began to dissipate and Danny found himself at the top of a mountain. He could see a stream below with rolling hills in the distance. The sun was sitting high in the sky but the sunshine did not produce a sweltering heat. He smiled, closed his eyes and lifted his face up to the warm gentle sunlight as a light breeze brushed against his face. The grass beneath his feet felt soft and padded as if he was standing on cushions. He could hear birds singing in the trees and butterflies fluttered about, flaunting the bright fluorescent colors on their wings. The colors around him were so vivid and intense. Danny took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the crisp, clean air in the perfect atmosphere. _

_Danny stood in awe for several moments and then decided to explore this magnificent piece of terra firma. He walked down to the stream and kneeled beside the flowing water. He cupped his hands, immersed them into the brook, brought the clear liquid to his lips and took a long drink. The water was cold and sweet, quenching his ever increasing thirst. He looked around and felt a deep sense of joy. The lush green meadow was brimming with life. Even the grass seemed to sway and dance in the light wind like dancers at a ball._

_Danny marveled at the beauty of the natural environment around him. He felt safe and at peace here. But, where was he and what was he doing here? He couldn't recall ever seeing such lovely and charming scenery as this. He couldn't possibly be in Africa, so where in the world could he be? It didn't really matter. All he knew was that he never wanted to leave. Feeling calm and relaxed, Danny lay down on the soft grass and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep for awhile he thought, for a sleepiness he had never experienced before suddenly descended upon him._

_"Danny?"_

_Danny sat up, searching the meadow with his eyes, but all he could see were the rolling hills before him and the mountain behind him. Danny shrugged and lay back down again, closing his eyes for a much needed rest._

_"Danny?"_

_Danny sat bolt upright. Was someone playing tricks on him? Why couldn't he see them? He closed his eyes in hopes the voice would speak again. But all he heard were the sounds of the birds singing their bird song, and a light wind blowing through the grass. _

_"Who's there? Who are you?" Danny asked. There was no response. "Why won't you answer me?" Danny became agitated. He got to his feet and went in search of the voice._

Night was fast approaching and Alice had to act quickly. Her plan was to build small fire pits, encircling them with fire until help arrived. Alice knew that if they weren't rescued within the next hour, night would be upon them and the search would have to be postponed until morning.

Alice made several trips into the bush and hurriedly gathered as much wood as she could carry. Luckily she had come across a box of matches amongst the remains of the emergency kit she had found on the hillside. She would need to keep the fires burning throughout the hours of darkness, which Alice hoped would prevent the predators from attacking. She had heard the lion's roar more than once and knew the distance between them was closing.

After the fires were lit, Alice attended to Danny. He was becoming restless as the fever worsened.

"Danny?" Alice said, tears streaming down her face.

She placed the bottle of water to Danny's lips and he drank greedily.

"Danny?"

_In his search for the voice, Danny came to the top of a knoll. Here the hills ended and gently sloping grasslands appeared. Then he saw her. Downhill from him, in a field carpeted with yellow daisies, stood a woman with flowing blonde hair._

_"Sarah?"_

_Sarah smiled and was instantly beside him. "Hello, Danny."_

_Seeing his beautiful wife before him took his breath away. Danny took Sarah in his arms and lifted her off her feet. "Is it really you?" Danny said, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair._

_"Yes. I'm here for you, Danny," Sarah said softly._

_"Oh, how I've missed you!" Danny exclaimed._

_"I've missed you too, my love," Sarah said as Danny set her down._

_"Why did you leave me?" Danny asked as a sob caught in his throat._

_"I didn't want to leave you, Danny. I didn't want to leave the children," Sarah said._

_"Then why?" Danny began to cry. "It hurt so much when I lost you! I wanted to die just so I could be with you. I didn't want to live without you."_

_"I know, my love," Sarah said softly._

_"Even though my heart was broken, I knew that Evan and Olivia needed me. Dupe and Rosie needed me. So I did what I could and forced myself to keep going."_

_"Yes, my love. What you did was for the best, for you and the children," Sarah said as she wiped the tears from Danny's face._

_"I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you! It was all my fault! Please forgive me!" Danny wept as he took Sarah's hands and kissed them._

_"There's nothing to forgive. And you're wrong my love, you weren't at fault. I shouldn't have gone off like I did. My choice cost me everything."_

_"But you're here now! You're really here! Please, promise me you won't leave me again! Promise me!" Danny pleaded._

_Sarah placed her index finger on Danny's lips. "Sshhh." Sarah smiled and took Danny's hand. "Come with me."_

Darkness had finally come. Alice was grateful the fires provided a small amount of light so that she could see around her makeshift camp. She could hear animals roaming about the blackness on the outer edge of their camp. So far, the fires had kept the animals from venturing into their campsite. Come morning she would collect more wood and keep the fires burning until they were rescued.

Danny began to mumble in his delirium. The fear in Alice's heart began to intensify and spread through her like a disease. She couldn't fall prey to its grip or they would both perish in the night.

"Danny, please open your eyes," Alice pleaded. "Please wake up."

A moment later her plea was finally answered. Danny opened his eyes and looked up at Alice. His eyes glistened with fever as he smiled at her. The young woman gasped and felt a sense of relief, but her joy was short lived as Danny's hand came up to her face and touched her lovingly.

"Sarah," Danny said. "Take me with you."

Alice felt her lungs constrict and her heart felt as if it had been pierced with a knife. She brought her hands to her mouth to stifle a scream, her body rocked back and forth, the tears fell upon her cheeks.

"No!" Alice shrieked. "Danny, you can't do this to me!"

* * *

_Thank you so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate them and I'm so happy you're enjoying my story. :o)_


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken several hours to find an aerial crane big and strong enough to handle the rescue operation. Powerful lights were brought to the site to illuminate the helicopter as it dangled dangerously in the large trees. So far, the rescue had become a massive undertaking.

Once the aerial crane arrived members of the Search and Rescue team climbed up the trees alongside the damaged helicopter and placed strong cable around the aircraft. The plan was, once the cable was secure, the aerial crane would fasten its gigantic hook onto the heavy steel rope, lift the helicopter off its perch and set it safely down on the ground.

"We're wasting time here, Dupe!" Evan said anxiously as he watched the rescue team do their job. "We've got to find Danny!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Dupe shot back angrily. "Those people needed our help. What did you expect me to do, leave them up there and hope for the best? Do you think Alice would appreciate it if we just left her brother hanging in the trees?"

"No," Evan said. "It's just that we can't really do anything to help."

"You keep telling me not to talk down to you, not to talk to you like you're a kid, then stop acting like one and start acting like a man! We have to see this through, Evan!" Dupe shouted and marched off.

Evan sighed and followed Dupe. "Dupe, I'm sorry. I just meant that everything seems to be under control here. We should now concentrate on finding Danny and Alice."

"Look, it's too late. We can't find them in the dark, can we? We'll have to wait until morning. Danny can take care of himself and he'll take care of Alice!" Dupe said aggravated and walked off again.

By now Rowan and Vanessa had been trapped in the cockpit for over six hours. They knew the rescue team had been working feverishly to secure the helicopter but it didn't make their circumstances any easier. Vanessa's legs were becoming stiff, her shoulders and neck ached and the bump on her head was causing a massive headache.

Vanessa didn't want to appear weak, but a tear managed to escape and fell upon her cheek. She brushed it away quickly before Rowan noticed. As hard as she tried to keep her emotions hidden Rowan sensed her fear.

"How are you holding up?" Rowan asked.

"I'm fine. I just want them to hurry up and get us out of here!" Vanessa said.

"They're doing their best," Rowan took Vanessa's hand. "It shouldn't be much longer before we're on the ground. We're in this together, right?"

Vanessa smiled. "Right...okay...you can let go of my hand now."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I need to be comforted?" Rowan teased.

Vanessa chuckled. "You, need to be comforted?"

"Yes, me. You don't know this but I'm a very sensitive guy," Rowan said jokingly. "I'm as frightened as you are. If you checked my underwear you'd probably find skid marks."

Vanessa's mouth dropped open in shock; she then burst out laughing. She laughed so hard tears ran down her face.

"So, if you don't mind, I'd like to hold on to your hand," Rowan said and held Vanessa's hand to his heart.

Vanessa finally caught her breath and wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks, Rowan. I needed that."

Rowan smiled. "Anytime."

Suddenly the helicopter shifted violently. Vanessa let out a cry and threw her arms around Rowan's shoulders.

"They're getting ready to lift the helicopter. Are you all right?" Rowan asked.

Vanessa sat back into her seat. "Yes!"

Rowan tightened his hold on Vanessa's hand. "Close your eyes and don't let go of my hand. It'll be over soon."

Vanessa followed Rowan's instructions. She held her breath as the helicopter shifted again. Broken branches crashed to the ground as the aircraft was lifted up through the trees. Moments later the aerial crane gently set the helicopter on the ground on its landing skids.

In the cockpit Vanessa kept her eyes shut. "You can open your eyes now," Rowan said. "We're on the ground."

Vanessa opened her eyes and let out a yelp of delight. They were helped out of the cockpit and rushed to a waiting ambulance. Dupe and Evan were there waiting for them.

"Rowan, Vanessa, glad you made it down safely. Are you guys okay?" Dupe asked.

"A little shaken, but we're fine," Rowan said.

"Thanks for all your help," Vanessa kissed Dupe and Evan on the cheek.

"We didn't do much," Dupe said.

Rowan shook Dupe's hand. "Sorry to have taken you away from the search. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to come with you now."

"Well, we can't do much tonight," Dupe said. "We'll start fresh in the morning. Besides, the two of you need to go and get some rest."

"What are you going to do now?" Rowan asked.

"Me and Evan are going to camp out tonight. We'll start searching as soon as it's light."

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" Rowan asked.

"Sure, if you're up to it."

"My sister's out there, Mr. Du Plessis. I won't rest until we find her," Rowan said.

Dupe nodded in agreement. Rowan turned to the paramedic. "She got a nasty bump on her head. Make sure she's okay?"

"Of course," the paramedic replied.

Rowan placed his hands on Vanessa's shoulders. "We'll let you know once we find them."

Vanessa nodded and watched the three men get into the Land Rover and drive off.

* * *

Alice pressed Danny's hand to her face. Their eyes met for a moment before Danny closed his eyes and his body went limp. Alice couldn't catch her breath!

"DANNY!"

Alice felt for a pulse and found it was weak. Danny was still holding on.

"Fight it, Danny! Do you hear me? Fight it!" Alice shouted.

A groan escaped Danny's lips. His hair was wet and a few strands were pasted to his forehead. Alice couldn't resist brushing his hair back and stroking his handsome face. Danny was fading quickly. She wanted to scream in her anger and frustration. She was helpless to do anything for Danny except to make him comfortable.

Alice flinched as the lion roared just outside the perimeter of their camp. She could see the large cat pacing back and forth as it tried to find a way into the campsite. Impatient and desperate the lion roared again. This was becoming too much for Alice! How was she going to keep Danny safe?

_Danny found himself alone. "Sarah? SARAH!" He ran through the meadow in search of his beloved but she was gone! No! This couldn't be happening again!_

_Danny thought if he could get back to the top of the mountain, maybe then he could find Sarah. He rushed up to the summit. The mountaintop leveled off into a clearing. _

"_Sarah?" Danny shouted as he ran through the glade. Danny came to an abrupt halt. All of a sudden he felt as if his legs would give out on him. He was exhausted and he couldn't go any further. He bent over to catch his breath, his hands resting on his thighs. As he straightened he felt someone behind him. Sarah? As he turned he came face to face with a large male lion. _

"_HOBI?"_

_The lion roared angrily, raced toward Danny and attacked. _

"_NO! HOBI, DON'T! STOP!"_

Danny thrashed in agitation for a few moments, mumbling incoherently. He became hysterical and brought his hands up to protect his face.

"NO! HOBI, DON'T! STOP!" Danny screamed, his arms flailing, fighting off the imaginary lion.

"Danny, you're all right!" As Alice tried to calm the injured man, his right arm accidentally struck her across the chest and sent her crashing to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice fell to the ground hard. Danny's violent blow knocked the wind out of her lungs. She coughed and grabbed at her side, feeling a shooting pain in her ribs. Danny continued to move about wildly as he relived Hobi's attack in his fevered dreams. He tried to crawl away from his attacker; his movements causing the steel trap to cut deeper into his leg.

"Danny, stop it!" Alice shouted. She straddled Danny, grabbed his arms and held them down at his sides. "Settle down, please!" She pleaded.

Danny groaned loudly until his thrashing finally stopped. After their struggle Alice was utterly exhausted. She pressed her forehead into his chest, panting, her heart thudded against her chest. As her head rested against Danny, Alice could feel the heat radiating from his body. At this rate, would Danny survive the night? This sweet, gentle man was fighting for his life and damn if she wouldn't do her best to keep him alive. Danny was her future and she wasn't about to let him go! Alice sat alongside the injured man, brought his head onto her lap and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Danny, please hold on. Dupe will be here soon. Don't give up, please! I love you!" Alice cried.

* * *

It didn't take long for Dupe and Evan to set up camp.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Rowan asked.

"No, we've got it under control," Dupe said. "You sit by the fire and rest."

Rowan sat by the campfire and realized he was worn out. He rubbed his face in an effort to remain alert. "Do you have any idea where to start looking Mr. Du Plessis?"

"Well, as you know, the waterholes are miles apart," Dupe said as he poured packaged pasta into a pot of boiling water. "We'll drive to the furthest one and if they're not there, then we come forward to the next one and so on. The Search and Rescue Team will be bringing another helicopter in the morning so we'll have air support and their units will be searching on the ground as well. We will find them tomorrow."

Rowan nodded thoughtfully, concentrating on the flames. Soon, his eyes became heavy and his head jerked as he struggled to stay awake. "If you don't mind, I think I'll lie down for a minute."

"Yeah, sure," Dupe said. "Dinner should be ready soon."

Rowan smiled and laid down to rest. He was fast asleep and snoring softly within minutes. The pasta was ready twenty minutes later. Dupe served up only two plates.

"Don't you want me to wake him up?" Evan asked.

"Nah, let him sleep. He can eat something in the morning."

The old man and the young boy then settled down to eat. "Sorry about what I said earlier, Dupe."

"You have a good heart, Evan. But sometimes your heart gets in the way and you act before you think things through. I hoped you learned something today."

"I have," Evan said softly.

"Now eat your dinner. Oh, and since I cooked, you clean up."

Evan smiled. "Okay." He was grateful Dupe had allowed him to come along. Evan loved Danny with all his heart and he wanted to be there when they found him. Danny and Alice had to be all right! They just had to be!

* * *

Alice had checked Danny's leg. The wrappings were drenched in blood. While Danny thrashed about the steel trap had caused more damage to his leg. Alice had wrapped his leg with the remaining pieces of her shirt and hoped that would stop the bleeding.

The animals outside the perimeter of the camp could smell the fresh blood. The beasts began fighting amongst themselves; the smell of blood had sent them into a frenzy. Alice could see the lion pacing back and forth in desperation, attempting to find a way into the campsite. She could hear the Spotted Hyenas' haunting laughter-like calls. Their hoot-laughs or giggles sounded as if they were mocking her. So far, the fires encircling their camp had kept all the predators from venturing in.

Alice stroked Danny's face softly. He had settled down and was resting quietly, his head propped on Alice's lap.

"You know, Danny, I didn't think I could ever feel this way about another man ever again. You stole my heart the first time I laid eyes on you. You're gentle and kind and such a good man. The more time I spent with you, the deeper my love grew. When Vanessa told me that you and her were an item, it was as if she had ripped my heart out of my chest, thrown it to the ground and stomped on it. I believed her because I didn't think you could ever care for me. We kept fighting like cats and dogs so I thought, hey, Danny doesn't like me very much. How stupid of me to think you could ever love me. But you proved me wrong. When you kissed me last night, I thought my heart was going to burst! What I had wished for and dreamed about had finally come true with our first kiss. By the way, you're a very good kisser," Alice said smiling. "Danny, please, you have to keep fighting. You're the best thing that's happened to me since Charlotte. I don't want to lose you. Please stay with me. I don't want to go on without you!" Alice said, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Rowan awoke with a start. Was it morning already? It seemed he had just laid down to rest a minute ago. It was the crack of dawn and Dupe and Evan had already packed everything into the jeep.

"Morning, I was just coming to wake you," Dupe said.

"Sorry, I've overslept. Are we ready to go?" asked Rowan as he got to his feet.

"Yep," Dupe said heading back to the jeep with Rowan at his heels. "No time for breakfast. There're some snacks in the cooler. You better eat something to keep up your strength."

"Thanks," Rowan said as he settled into the back seat.

Dupe spoke as he drove off. "The S and R units are on their way and the helicopter should be in the sky in half an hour."

"Great," Rowan said as he bit into a protein bar.

* * *

The night had finally turned into day. Slivers of morning sunlight filtered through the trees, creating in Alice a sense of peace for she knew they were going to be rescued soon. She wondered if there had been another beautiful sunrise as the one she had witnessed just the day before.

During the night Alice worked hard to keep the fires burning and their luck had held up – no animal had come into their camp. Only the lion remained, continuing to pace back and forth. Alice kept the rifle close in case the lion lost its fear of fire and would choose to attack.

Danny had made it through the night, yet, Alice didn't know how much longer he could hold on? He was still running a high fever, however, he was no longer agitated and had not moved for quite a while. She had talked to him for hours, telling him all about her life story. She told him things she had never shared with another human being. Maybe one day, when he was well, she would tell him what she had shared last night.

* * *

Dupe drove up to the waterhole. Evan was the first to see the jeep.

"Dupe! The jeep!" Evan said pointing downhill. Rowan and the boy jumped out of the vehicle and ran down to the crashed jeep. Dupe stayed behind to radio the rescue units.

Evan reached the jeep first. "DANNY! We have to get to Danny!" Evan shouted at Rowan.

"Maybe they're not under it! They could have been thrown out or…"

Evan hadn't considered this. He ran up the hillside to search. Dupe finally arrived at the jeep. "One of the rescue units will be here in about ten minutes."

Not long after a truck pulled up and four men exited the vehicle and rushed down to the crash site. Within minutes the jeep was rolled over on its wheels and to everyone's relief the jeep was empty.

Dupe turned to the rescue unit coordinator. "This boy has a gift. He can track anything."

"Well, then he can join my best tracker. I'll call the helicopter to search over this area. It shouldn't be long before we find them," the coordinator said.

Dupe turned to Evan. "Okay, Evan, prove me right."

* * *

Alice heard the helicopter above them. Unfortunately, the trees were keeping them hidden. What could she do to attract their attention? A thought came to her; she rushed to a tree and broke off a branch. She threw the branch over one of the fire pits creating thick gray smoke. The helicopter crew was bound to see the smoke – they just had too!


	8. Chapter 8

NO! Alice heard the helicopter flying away from their location! She immediately broke another branch and threw it over the fire. Dark gray smoke drifted up making Alice cough violently. Surely they couldn't miss seeing the smoke now! The thick smoke made it difficult for Alice to see. Her eyes burned and the smoke singed her throat. As she stepped back from the pit she noticed the lion was no longer pacing outside their camp. Where had the beast gone? Had the smoke frightened it away? Or, had it finally entered their campsite? If so, where was it? Fear gripped at her heart as Alice rushed to Danny's side and grabbed the rifle. By now the smoke had become a thick dark cloud engulfing the camp and making it impossible for Alice to see her surroundings.

* * *

Evan and the Search and Rescue team's tracker, Mark Aguda, knelt to look at the footprints left behind by Danny and Alice. It was obvious to both the direction Danny and Alice had taken. They had decided to walk back to Leopard's Den. All the rescue team needed to do now was to follow their tracks until they found them.

Dupe knew it normally would have taken about five hours to reach Leopard's Den by foot. Danny knew the area well so they couldn't have gotten lost. The older man didn't want to think about it, but he felt it in the pit of his stomach - something terrible must have happened to his friends on their way back.

Rowan noticed the worried look on Dupe's face. "You believe something bad has happened to them, don't you?"

Dupe looked at his feet and nodded. "Yeah, I do. They came here first, so they would have arrived here early yesterday morning. When the jeep rolled down the hill and crashed they decided to walk back to Leopard's Den. Danny wouldn't have made the trip unless they were both okay and he thought it would be all right for them to do…anyway, they should've arrived at the house sometime late yesterday afternoon. They didn't make it back and that means only one thing…"

"I see what you mean," Rowan said anxiously. "Do you think Evan realizes this?"

"Evan's not stupid. He's just hoping, like I am, that we'll find them alive and in one piece."

* * *

The phone rang at Leopard's Den. Georgina rushed to answer it.

"Hello," Georgina said. "Oh, hi, Vanessa. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, dear, I haven't."

"I'm coming over," Vanessa said.

"Vanessa, you should stay at Mara and rest. You have guests arriving today, remember. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

"I've put Cedric in charge. I just can't stay here and do nothing. I'll be right over," Vanessa said firmly.

There was a click on the other end of the line. Georgina sighed heavily and hung up the phone. She stepped into the living room and found Charlotte curled up on the couch and crying softly. The old woman sat beside the little girl and took her in her arms.

"I want my Mommy," Charlotte said sobbing.

"I know, honey. Everyone's doing their best to find her. Right now we have to be brave. She wouldn't want you worrying about her would she?" Georgina asked.

"No," Charlotte whimpered.

"Hey, how would like to help me bake some cookies for your mommy? I'm sure she and Danny will be starving by the time they get here and cookies always make people feel good."

"Okay," Charlotte said.

"Come on then," Georgina hugged the little girl once more and led her into the kitchen.

* * *

Danny stirred and began to cough. Alice waved her arms back and forth trying to clear the air around him but to no avail. A light breeze was blowing the thick smoke in their direction. Alice had to do something! She rushed over to the pit, grabbed the end of the branches and removed them from the fire. Alice was relieved to see how quickly the smoke began to disappear. However, her relief was short-lived. When she turned toward Danny, what she saw made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The male lion had somehow found its way into the camp and was standing mere inches from the man she loved.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Alice screamed, waving her arms wildly.

The lion was startled and backed away just a few inches, but then it came to an abrupt halt. It turned toward Alice and stood its ground. Alice was shocked and couldn't understand how the animal was so bold and fearless of the fire and smoke.

"GET BACK!" Alice shouted again.

The wild beast growled fiercely showing the young woman its long and lethal fangs. Suddenly the animal made a move toward Danny.

"STOP!" Alice screamed. "You go near him and I'll kill you!" She aimed the rifle at the big cat.

To her shock the lion turned toward her and got into a striking posture with its head and body low. Alice knew the big cat was getting ready to attack.

* * *

"Didn't they say they should be out in this area?" the helicopter pilot asked the copilot.

"That's what they figure," the copilot answered.

"Well, if they are down there we should have seen them by now."

"Unless they're under some trees or they've been…" the copilot didn't have to finish the sentence. The pilot knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, well, let's go around again and see if we notice anything out of the ordinary," said the helicopter pilot.

As the helicopter crew flew the aircraft over the area once again they finally spotted the smoke drifting up through the African Wattles.

"I see smoke!" the copilot said excitedly.

"Yep, that's gotta be them," the pilot said and radioed the rescue team coordinator immediately.

"The helicopter crew's spotted smoke about ten miles north of here! It has to be them!" the coordinator said to Dupe.

"Then what are we waiting for? Evan, come on! " Dupe shouted at the boy and ran toward the Land Rover with Rowan and Evan at his heels. The rescue team ran toward their vehicle and drove off after Dupe.

* * *

Vanessa arrived at Leopard's Den and rushed into the house. She found Georgina, Charlotte and Nomsa in the kitchen baking cookies.

Georgina noticed the surprised look on Vanessa's face. "Best kind of therapy, I say," Georgina said smiling. "Why don't you join us?"

"I'd rather be out there looking for them," Vanessa said impatiently.

"You've done enough, Vanessa. Let the professionals do their job," the older woman said firmly. "Now, help Charlotte cut out the cookie dough."

Charlotte held the cookie cutter out to Vanessa. The blonde reluctantly took the utensil and began cutting into the flattened dough.

* * *

The lion's roar and the animal's proximity pierced through the darkness enveloping Danny's mind. He became agitated again. He stirred and brought his arms up to protect his face. Unfortunately, his movements caught the lion's attention. The beast could smell the blood on Danny's leg and all it could think about was getting its next meal.

"DANNY! DON'T MOVE!" Alice shouted.

She grabbed one of the burning branches and raced toward the lion, but the big cat had already made a mad dash toward the unconscious man! Alice had no other choice – she quickly aimed the rifle and fired!


	9. Chapter 9

Dupe drove faster than he had ever dared to before. His friends were in trouble and he had to get to them – fast! As they neared Danny and Alice's location Evan heard the gunfire.

"Stop!" Evan shouted. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Dupe asked, slamming on the brakes.

The rescue team came to a stop beside the jeep. "What's the problem?" the rescue team coordinator asked.

"Evan heard something!" Dupe said.

"I swear I heard a gunshot!" Evan said excitedly.

The bullet had ripped into the lion's body and sent it crashing into the dirt. Somehow the beast managed to get back on its feet and run out of the campsite. Alice wasn't sure if the bullet had really hit the animal. She followed it to the edge of the camp and saw the lion disappear into the bush. Alice could see a trail of blood. She felt remorse over shooting and injuring the lion but it had threatened Danny and she had done the unthinkable to keep the man she loved from more harm.

Dupe jumped out of the vehicle. "DANNY! "ALICE!"

Alice whirled around. Was she hearing things or was someone calling her name?

"DANNY! ALICE!" Dupe shouted again.

Yes! It was Dupe's voice! Alice ran to the other side of the camp and saw two vehicles parked several hundred yards away.

"DUPE! We're over here!" Alice shouted, waving her arms wildly.

"There!" Dupe said pointing toward the African Wattles. The rescue team's vehicle raced toward the trees. Dupe jumped back into the Land Rover and followed the rescue team.

The rescue team jumped out of their vehicle and rushed over to Alice. "Please help Danny!" Alice said to the coordinator as she led the team to Danny.

Rowan jumped out of the Land Rover and rushed under the canopy of the trees. There he saw his sister kneeling beside Danny. "Alice?" Rowan said. Alice rushed into Rowan's arms. "Are you all right?" Rowan asked.

"I'm fine. It's Danny. He's been badly hurt," Alice said as tears welled up in her eyes. She embraced Dupe and then Evan. "Thanks for finding us."

"Sorry it took us so long, but we had to deal with a tricky situation," Dupe said. "I'll tell you all about it later."

Evan was shocked to see Danny's condition. "Is he going to be okay?" his voice broke as tears rushed down his face. Alice embraced the boy.

"What were you shooting at?" Rowan asked.

"What?" Alice was confused. She had already forgotten about the lion. "Oh, there was a lion. It threatened Danny so I shot it. It took off into the bush."

"Did you hit it?" Rowan asked.

"Yes. I saw the trail of blood."

Evan turned to Dupe. "We have to find it, Dupe. Danny would want us to help it."

"Evan, I'm sorry but you realize Dupe will have to put the lion down," Alice said sadly. "We can't do anything to save it."

"Evan knows a wounded lion is very dangerous," Dupe said.

Evan looked down at the ground and nodded. As much as he wanted to save any wounded animal he knew that an injured lion was not only more dangerous than before, but the animal would be suffering and it needed to be put out of its misery.

The rescue team carefully removed Danny's leg out of the trap. "He's in a bad way," the coordinator said to Dupe. "We have to get him to the hospital ASAP."

Alice finally broke down in tears. The dreadful night had finally taken its toll. Rowan wrapped his arms around his sister. Evan wanted to be brave and wiped the tears from his face.

"Alice, Danny's a fighter. You'll see, he'll be all right," Dupe said gently.

"He has to be okay, Dupe," Alice said sobbing. "He's been through so much already. I just don't know if he's strong enough."

Not long after the helicopter landed nearby. Danny was placed on a stretcher and taken to the waiting aircraft.

"You go with him. We'll meet you at the hospital," Dupe said to Alice.

Alice nodded and followed after the stretcher, and moments later they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Dupe's voice came through the radio at Leopard's Den. Georgina rushed and picked up the handheld microphone. "Dupe, it's Georgina here," Georgina said as she turned to find Vanessa standing beside her.

"We found them!"

"Oh, Dupe, that's wonderful!" Georgina said with relief.

"Tell Charlotte her mommy's okay," Dupe said.

"What about Danny?" Vanessa asked anxiously.

"And Danny? How is he?" Georgina asked.

"He's on his way to the hospital," Dupe replied. "It's pretty serious."

Vanessa gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"We have to take care of something before we can get to the hospital. Can you call Vanessa and ask her to take you?" Dupe asked.

"Yes, of course," Vanessa said to Georgina and quickly left the room.

"Vanessa's already here and she'll take us, Dupe," Georgina replied.

"Good, we'll see you there," Dupe said.

* * *

Dupe handed a rifle to Rowan. "Ever fired one of these before?" Dupe asked.

"I have," Rowan replied.

"Good, then let's get going," the old man said as he led Rowan and Evan into the bush.

It wasn't difficult to track the wounded lion. Its blood trail on the ground was easy to follow. They came upon the injured animal less than a mile into the bush. It was obvious the lion was dying.

"You know we have to do this," Dupe said to Evan.

The pain on the young boy's face revealed to the old man how much he hated destroying such a beautiful animal. "I know." Evan said softly.

"You don't have to watch. You and Rowan can head back to the Land Rover."

"I'll be fine, Dupe," Evan said. "He's suffering. Do it now."

The old man nodded, aimed his rifle at the lion's head and fired.

* * *

The helicopter landed gently on the hospital helipad and was met by hospital personnel. Danny was rushed into the Trauma Unit while Alice was taken to another part of the Emergency Department. Alice hated that she and Danny were separated at the hospital. She needed to be at his side but Danny's traumatic injuries required meticulous emergency medical attention.

After Alice was treated for a bruised rib, she was taken to the waiting room adjacent to the Trauma Unit. It seemed an eternity before Georgina, Charlotte and Vanessa arrived. Charlotte ran to her mother and was swept up into her arms.

"Mommy!"

"Hi, Sweetheart," Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm fine," Alice answered and set Charlotte down.

Georgina kissed Alice on the cheek. "We were so worried about you."

"I know. But, I'm okay."

Vanessa stood off to the side. "I'm glad you're all right, Alice."

"Thanks," Alice said. She went to Vanessa and embraced her. The blonde was taken aback by Alice's kindness.

"How's Danny?" Vanessa asked.

"I haven't heard anything yet," Alice said sadly. "He wasn't doing good when they brought us in." Alice began to cry.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around her mother. "Mommy, don't cry."

"Sit down. I'll get you some water," Vanessa said as she led Alice to a chair. She then left to get a cup of water.

Moments later, Dupe, Rowan and Evan arrived. Once Evan saw Alice's tears he began to panic. "What's happened? Is he…?" Evan asked with trepidation.

"No. They're still working on him," Alice said.

Evan sighed with relief. Dupe patted him gently on the back. "Remember, Evan, Danny's a fighter. He's going to make it. I just know it," Dupe said.

Just then Dr. Richard Phillips, the Trauma Unit doctor attending to Danny, came into the waiting room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Richard Phillips. Are you all here for Mr. Trevanion?" Phillips asked.

"Yes," Alice replied. "How is he?"

"Mr. Trevanion is in critical condition. He's not only fighting for his life but I'm afraid his leg has developed gangrene. Right now we have him on antibiotic therapy. We'll see how he does with that. If we don't see results soon then we will treat him by administering oxygen under pressure in a designed chamber. I must warn you that if he doesn't respond to either therapy, we'll have no other option but to amputate his leg."


	10. Chapter 10

Alice sat in a chair beside Danny's bed. The man she had fallen madly in love with was in a deep sleep. She stroked his face lovingly. They had been through such a horrible ordeal. Circumstances had tried to rip them apart but they had survived a trial that nearly destroyed them, and, here they were – safe, and more importantly, they were together.

Unfortunately, this was not the end of their troubles for Danny had more to face in the near future. Alice tried not to think about it, but, she knew that Danny would need her to be strong. With her love and support, whatever Danny was facing, he would overcome enormous obstacles with her beside him and their love would only deepen and grow stronger. She loved this kind, gentle man so much. He had stolen her heart and whatever troubles came their way, they would face them together.

Danny became aware of movement around him. It seemed he was lying on his back and lying on a bed. He heard strange noises which seemed to be coming from machines surrounding his bed. He desperately wanted to open his eyes, to command them to open, but they felt heavy as if they were made of lead. He sensed there was someone beside him. This person was holding his hand and touching his face.

Danny willed himself to wake up. Slowly the darkness began to dissolve and Danny opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were piercing blue eyes and a beautiful smile that lit up the face of Alice Collins.

"Hi," Alice said softly.

Danny smiled. "Hi, beautiful lady."

"Welcome back."

"Have I been somewhere?" Danny asked jokingly.

Alice smiled. "You're in the hospital. You've been very ill. We thought we had lost you a couple of times, but you've come through the worst of it and you're going to get better now."

Danny was still groggy. "What happened?"

"We were out in the bush and you stepped on a trap. Do you remember?"

Danny nodded. "I thought that was a dream. That wouldn't have happened if I had just listened to you and kept walking. I'm sorry for being so stupid." Danny said, noticing the tears streaming down Alice's face. "Please, don't cry. It's all over now."

"I know," Alice said sadly.

"Then what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Danny!" Alice sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what? You said I was getting better, right?"

Alice caught her breath and nodded. "You are, but there's something you need to know."

"What? What's wrong?" Danny asked with trepidation.

"Oh, Danny, it's…it's…" Alice couldn't continue.

Danny was beginning to panic. "What is it Alice? Please tell me!"

"It's your leg. They…they…had to amputate your leg from the knee down."

"What? No! Please, Alice, tell me that's not so!" Danny felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen on his chest. He couldn't breathe! The air was being sucked out of his lungs! He was suffocating!

Danny heard warning bells going off in the machines. Doctors and nurses rushed in. The light in the room was being extinguished like a candle in a storm.

"What's happening?" Alice asked the medical staff in horror.

A nurse wheeled in the resuscitation cart as Alice was rushed out of the room.

"Please let me stay with him!" Alice pleaded. "He needs me!"

"Please wait outside. I'll come and get you as soon as we know more!" a nurse said as she closed Danny's door behind her.

Alice was too shocked to move. It seemed like an eternity before she found her way back to the waiting room where Dupe and Evan were waiting for her return. The look on Alice's face told them something terrible had just happened.

"What's the matter?" Evan asked with concern.

"I told him about his leg and I think he went into cardiac arrest!" Alice sobbed.

_What had just happened? Who were those people working on him, Danny thought. Wait a minute! How was he able to watch the doctors and nurses working on his body? He seemed to be floating upward. Did this mean he was dead? Was this the way his life would end? Where was Alice? Danny felt a strange sensation go through his body. The scene playing out below him was just too bizarre._

_Danny closed his eyes and moments later he was lying on soft grass. He could hear birds singing and the sun warmed his face. He heard the sound of water flowing over rocks. Could it be? Was he back in the beautiful meadow? Would Sarah be here?_

_Danny opened his eyes and, yes, Sarah, was sitting beside him. She looked down at him and smiled. "Welcome back, my love."_

"_Sarah?" Danny said as he sat up alongside her. "Am I really back? Am I here to stay?"_

_Sarah smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Would you like to stay here with me?"_

"_Yes!" Danny responded. "I didn't want to leave before, but…"_

"_My love, it's so good to know that you want to be here with me, but, I have something to tell you."_

"_What?" Danny asked._

"_It's not your time yet, Danny. You don't belong here with me. Your future is with someone else."_

"_You mean Alice?" Danny asked._

"_Yes, Alice. She is your future, my love. She loves you with all her heart and she will bring you much happiness," Sarah said as tears rushed down her chin. _

"_Please don't cry," Danny said, wiping the tears from Sarah's face. "You know I love you. A part of me will always love you."_

"_I know that, my love. But you must move on. You must let me go and give your heart fully to Alice. You are meant to be together for the rest of your lives," Sarah said._

"_Can I hold you just for a little while?" Danny asked._

_Sarah smiled as Danny wrapped his arms around her for the last time. _

Danny woke with a start. He looked around the room and was disoriented. He looked over to the chair beside his bed. Alice was curled up in the chair and sleeping soundly. He reached out and touched her arm lightly. Alice peeled her eyes open and was instantly awake.

"Hi," she said excitedly.

"Haven't we been down this road before?" Danny asked.

"What?" Alice asked confused. "It's so good to see you awake. We were really worried about you."

Tears began to well up in Danny's eyes. "Oh, Alice! I won't be able to function at Leopard's Den without my…why did they do it?"

"Who?"

"The doctors!"

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Alice asked with concern.

"Why did they amputate my leg?"

"What's makes you think they've…?"

"Because you told me!" Danny shouted.

"Danny, your leg's fine. The doctors were able to save it," Alice said softly.

"What? But I thought…"

"You were dreaming. Look for yourself. Your leg is still there."

Danny lifted his head to look and to his relief he could see his entire right leg. What he had experienced before in this room had only been a dream, just like being with Sarah had only been a dream.

"Dr. Phillips said you're going to be out of commission for quite a while but you will have the full use of your leg," Alice said smiling.

Danny wiggled his toes. "This is real? It's not a dream?"

"I promise you it's not a dream. You're going to be fine." Alice kissed Danny and embraced him.

Danny sighed with relief. "This is great! Oh Alice, I've had the strangest dreams."

"Have you?" Alice asked.

Danny held Alice's hands. "Yes, and they made me realize something, something very important."

"What's that?"

"I don't know if this is too soon, but I'm going ahead and ask you anyway," Danny said.

"Ask me what?"

"Do you love me?"

"I do, with all my heart," Alice said smiling.

"And I love you. I just realized how much. Alice, will you marry me?"

Alice's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"After what we've been through I don't want to wait. Life is too precious and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Danny said.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Alice exclaimed, kissing the man she would love and cherish for the rest of her life.

FIN

* * *

**Well, we've come to the end of this roller coaster ride! I hope you've enjoyed this story. I want to thank all of you again for your reviews and wonderful words of encouragement. Now I'll have time to read and review the other wonderful stories here. :o)**

**But now, I'm going to ask a favor of you. I'm not sure whether I should write a sequel to this story or just write something new. Would you let me know what you think? I would appreciate it so much. Take care and I lookf forward to hearing from you. **


End file.
